El novio de mi tia
by FrambueH Way
Summary: KarinSasuSaku. Poco a poco el amor va naciendo entre ellos,pero ninguno lo quiere aceptar...¿quien dará el primer paso? & ¿Qué pasara con su tiA?Romance a flor de piel. Pesimo summary lo sé ! pero es mi primer fic! denle una aportunidad plis! :D


Sakura Haruno, una joven de 20 años, hoy por fin iba a conocer al novio de su tía Faby, del cual siempre le hablaba. Ellos llevaban de novios ya un buen tiempo y su tía no paraba de decirle lo hermoso que era y cosas por el estilo... Estaba muy ansiosa, tenia que admitirlo. Faby tenía el cabello rubio, sus ojos eran color miel y tenia tes blanca.

Ya eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y Sakura poco a poco empezaba a abrir muy pesadamente sus ojos verdes esmelanda. Se levanto un poco adormilada de la cama y se metió al baño, se cepillo su cabello rosa, el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, se lavo los dientes y sacó de su armario una falda de jeans, una polera negra de tirantes y unas zapatillas marca converse negras a juego, se puso un cintillo también a juego. Bajo las escaleras, se preparo un café con unas tostadas y desayunó. Tomo un hermoso bolso negro que estaba encima de el sillón y salio de la casa, había quedado de juntarse con su tía Faby y su novio(el de la tía) en un parque no muy lejano de su casa. A lo lejos, cuando solo quedaba una calle para llegar, divisó la silueta de su tía de la mano de un joven alto, de cabello negro con reflejos azules, tes blanca, ojos del mismo color de su cabello; vestido con una polera blanca con mangas hasta arriba de los codos, haciéndose notar su perfecto torso (Inner FrambueH: estas manchando el teclado con baba ¬¬ FrambueH: jeje ^^U), jeans y zapatos negros. Sakura cruzó la calle y se acerco a su tia:

Sakura: Tía! tanto tiempo-dándole un abrazo-extrañe tus estupideces!

Faby: Sakura! no eran estupideces ¬¬ y también te extrañe n.n- correspondiendo el abrazo- mira , te presento a mi novio- dándole la mano a Sasuke y trayéndolo a su cuerpo mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura- El es Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke:Hmp-mientras miraba la miraba con la cara inexpresiva-mucho gusto.

Sakura:-perdida en los ojos del Uchiha- He.. mucho gusto conocerte-mientras trataba de disimular el nerviosismo-mi tia me a hablado mucho de ti.

Sasuke: Hmp (FrambueH:tan comunicativo como siempre -.-U)-mientras se separaba un poco de su novia-

Faby: Sakura te tengo una sorpresa. Sé que por estos meses estarás sola en la casa, porque mi hermana se fue de viaje(si la mamá de Sakura se fue a Barcelona ) y se me ocurrió que podíamos ir a quedarnos estos mese a tu casa. ¿Te gustaría?

Sakura: Tia ! me encata la idea-mientras que la abraza fuertemente-que genial !

Faby: Sakura, yo también tengo que trabajar y te vas a tener que quedar con Sasuke mientras yo este trabajando, por favor no lo hagas enojar ^^-mientras empezaba a desacer el abrazo y le dedicaba una sonrisa a su sobrina-

Sakura: Claro tia,no hay problema :)

Faby: Vamos a tomar helado ?- mientras miraba a Sasuke, el cual mientras le daban la noticia a Sakura miraba las nubes (xD)-

Sasuke:-mientras se tomaban de la mano- Claro- y empezaban a caminar jutno con Sakura al lado de Faby-

Sakura: Vamos a la heladeria serca del centro,venden unos helados muy sabrosos-mientras se imaginaba los helados-

Faby: Esta bien.

Después de un rato de ir caminando llegaron a la heladeria , Sakura pidio un helado de frutilla, Faby de vainilla y Sasuke de frambueza( FrambueH: me qeria comer *¬* yo feliz! Inner: ¬¬).Se sentaron en una de las mesas y conversaron de lo que les habia sucedido en todo el tiempo que no se habian visto,después de tomarse el helado volvieron a la casa de Sakura, Faby fue sola a buscar las maletas a su casa(donde vivian antes de cambiarse a vivir con Sakura)mientras Sasuke se paseaba por la casa para saber como era. Mientras Sakura subia a su habitación y se recostaba en la cama:

Sakura:-pensando: ¿Por qué me quede mirandolo asi? ... Se veia tan guapo...¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! como me puede parecer guapo el novio de mi tia ! es su novio! además,él tiene que ser mayo que yo por diez años ! -Mientras sentia lo sonrrojada que se ponia-Mejor iré a tomar un vaso de agua helada- Se paró de su cama y bajo las escaleras, no vio por ningún lado a Sasuke y abrió el refrigerador,pero sintio que unas calidas manos y un cuerpo más grande que el de ella,se ponia detrás de ella y pasaba sus brazos dejandola a ella entre medio,Sakura esta más que roja:

Sakura:(pensando)Sasuke esta... esta detrás mio! aaaaah ! -dijo muy sonrrojada Sakura

Sasuke:-sacaba una botella de agua y se daba la vuelta para poder servirce agua en un vaso, dejando a Sakura muy roja- Disculpa , quería el agua, hace mucho calor en el patio-dándole la botella a Sakura,la bebió y salio de la cocina-

Sakura:O//////O... ¿qué acaba de ocurrir?...-tomo el agua y subio a su habitación aun sonrrojada-(ya en su habitacón pensando) Aaaah! ,pero ¿por qué me sonrroje tanto? Es un hombre ,nada más.

Mientras mil preguntas más se le pasaban por la mente, en tanto Sasuke también estaba en el patio sobre la hamaca, también pensaba sobre lo ocurrido:

Sasuke:(pensando) ¿Por qué ise eso? Se ''supone'' que ''me gusta'' Faby, pero cuando via Sakura... senti ... senti como si mi corazón se saliera.... pero un Uchiha no se puede enamorar! que estoy pensando... solo estoy alucinando- Y así Sasuke se fue quedando poco a poco dormido en la hamaca en la que estaba.


End file.
